Wired network connection typically exists in traditional business environments to enable computer systems to quickly exchange information with other computer systems such as a server, a host system, and so on. This exchange of information may include, for example, retrieving electronic mail messages, accessing a database in a database server, uploading and downloading data to or from a server, etc. The computer systems may generally be stationary with a wired connection to the network.
Mobile computer systems such as, for example, laptop or notebook computer systems are quickly gaining popularity because of their lightweight, increase in performance and decrease in cost. Like their desktop counterparts, a mobile computer system may be connected to the network using a wired connection. In this situation, a mobile computer system may experience similar network services like a desktop computer system. However, the same may not be said when the mobile computer system uses a wireless connection. This is because the wireless connection may occasionally be dropped or disconnected causing a loss of connection.